


Primer Encuentro

by Natzabel



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: La historia de como se conocieron Kakashi e Iruka.





	Primer Encuentro

Kakashi entrenaba en el bosque, sintiéndose observado. Volteo para todos lados tratando de encontrar una presencia o localizar a la persona que lo observaba con tanta intensidad pero no logro hallarla. Después de unos minutos se cansó de tanto entrenar y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo que había comprado en la tienda más famosa de toda Konoha.

Realmente no le gustaba ese tipo de comida, pero con tantas misiones que tenía su equipo no le alcanza el tiempo ni para hacer el mercado y mucho menos para cocinar.

Cuando se iba a llevar un onigiri a la boca, una voz lo interumpio.

\- H-hola, ¿tú eres Kakashi Hatake? – Pregunto un pelimarrón con nerviosismo, causando intriga en el otro.

\- Sí, soy yo ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo directamente el último de los Hatakes.

\- Minato-sama me pidió que te trajera esto – Le respondió mientras buscaba nerviosamente un paquete dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El chico con el rostro cubierto esperaba pacientemente a que el niño le entregara lo que su sensei le había mandado. Cuando por fin lo encontró se le cayó al suelo entre las piernas del peligris.

\- ¡L-lo s-siento! No era mi intención – Exclamo más nervioso.

\- No hay problema – Le respondió con calma el peligris, tomando entre sus manos el paquete de color marrón. El futuro copy ninja observo fijamente al pelimarrón. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Umino Iruka – Respondió haciendo una reverencia. – Mucho gusto en conocerlo Kakashi-san.

\- El gusto es mío Iruka – El peligris nunca había sido tan formal a la hora de hablar con una persona, pero si era un poco reservado.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? Estoy muy cansado por estar buscándolo en todas partes – Realmente se veía cansado y un poco sudoroso.

Kakashi solo asintió sin dejar de verlo, realmente Iruka le parecía un chico peculiar, le agradaba aunque apenas lo conocía.

El menor se sentó a su lado estirando sus pequeñas piernas lo más que pudo y cruzando sus brazos. Se volteo observando con curiosidad el rostro del mayor cubierto con una máscara azul, se moría por preguntarle la razón de que llevara esa máscara que le cubría su cara, pero sabía que no debía entrometerse en sus asuntos y mucho menos si apenas acababa de conocerlo, quizás en un futuro le pudiera preguntar. El peligris noto como lo miraba y sabía que seguro le quería preguntar porque usaba máscara, no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Se extrañó que al pasar unos minutos no le hiciera la pregunta, pero se imaginó que seguro le daba pena preguntar; no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida.

Pasaron las horas, los minutos…en realidad ninguno tenía certeza de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mientras ellos solo se encontraban sentados y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero se sentían cómodos de esa manera.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer Iruka, se había parado informando a Kakashi que se tenía que ir porque su familia lo estaba esperando para cenar, el peligris le había sonreído debajo de su máscara y le había dicho que esperaba volverlo a ver, a lo cual el otro le había respondido que también tenía ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con él; sin más se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa.

Y más adelante el deseo de los dos niños de volverse a ver se hizo realidad, pero eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
